Integrated circuits, and systems-on-a-chip (SoC) may include multiple independent processing units (a.k.a., “cores”) that read and execute instructions. These multi-core processing chips typically cooperate to implement multiprocessing. To facilitate this cooperation and to improve performance, multiple levels of cache memories may be used to help bridge the gap between the speed of these processors and main memory.